narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jishin
Jishin (地震, Earthquake) is a Genin hailing from Iwagakure. He was born in the Tsuchikage's clan. He is the grandson of the third Tsuchikage and the nephew of his daughter . He was born three years before the fourth shinobi war, the war that caused the destruction and annihilation of many shinobi. The child managed to survive the severe conditions of the war. He was protected in Iwagakure. His birth wasn't announced in order to ensure his safety. His heritage was revealed after the fourth war with a couple of years. The young shinobi displayed astonishing potential. His growth was outstanding, entering the academy at the age of nine and graduating only a year after. He was then put in a four man squad with a Jōnin and two Genin. Aimi Kataihyouhi and Eiki Takaha. Jishin was known to be the reckless knucklehead of the squad. Despite his high intelligence, his tendency to rush into the battlefield and cause as much destruction as possible often gets him in tough situations. He's a wielder of the Lava Release Kekkei Genkai, making him an outstanding shinobi for a Genin. =Background= =Appearance= =Personality= =Abilities= Natural Abilities Chakra One of Jishin's strongest aspects is his unique chakra. Jishin was born with a chakra that differs from other children. His chakra is very dense and potent. This was noticed the moment he started to mould his chakra for the first time. Growing up, his chakra only increased in potency as he could easily execute flawless fire release techniques, despite it being a great feet for a Genin. The augmentation of his chakra assisted him throughout his battles and training. It's believed that his heritage is the reason behind his strong chakra. He was naturally born with strong Yin and Yang energies, which assisted in increasing the potency of his chakra. Ergo, he found Ninjutsu very easy to execute. He can use a technique with half the chakra amount that an average Genin would. People mistake him for having incredible chakra reserves. Some went as far as believing he's a Jinchūriki. However, his chakra reserves are just above average. The potency of his chakra is what makes Ninjutsu very easy to accomplish. Additionally, his chakra potency makes his techniques slightly stronger than other Genin. His fire release is more intense. His earth release is harder and easier to manipulate. And his lava release is simply calamitous. Even simple ninjutsu and techniques as Body Flicker Technique have a stronger result than average. In addition to his potent chakra, Jishin has excellent chakra control. Since his childhood, he was trained in tree climbing and walking on the surface of the water. This augmented his chakra control and refined his abilities, which led to reserving his chakra in the battlefield and executing techniques at a much faster rate. It made the great fireball technique simpler and faster to pull off. Refining his chakra control made him mould chakra much faster than before, which resulted in decreasing the amount of hand seals used in techniques. This also assisted him in reserving his chakra as he used a smaller amount to perform techniques, which helped him to fight for long periods of time using only ninjutsu. However, his abilities are not compared to Jōnin-level shinobi. Intelligence Jishin possesses keen intellect. It was mentioned by his grandfather, Ōnoki. He's an extremely smart Genin. He has supreme analysis skill as he could decipher his opponent's moves and skills in order to come up with a plan to counter them. He is very independent and he can take decisions instantly on the battlefield making him very decisive. He is able to analyze the battlefield and use it to his advantage. He mostly relies on instinct as he has very keen instincts. He's able to come up with a plan on the spot and he's a really fast thinker. However, these qualities are often obscured by his recklessness and his eagerness for battle. He gets carried away and forgets to think before charging in. He mostly likes causing fires and destroying his foes by brute force rather than tricks and whatnot. This makes him at a disadvantage when with a team as he finds it hard to attack at full strength out of fear that he might harm his teammates. Nonetheless, he stood out as a genius during his academy years. Everyone noticed his potential as a smart strategist, yet they were disappointed by his attitude which harmed his potential. He's very short-tempered and his opponents often pick up on that. When he's angry he finds it difficult to think straight and just charges at his opponents without any planning, feeding on his rage and his desire to crush his foes. This gave him the reputation of the reckless knucklehead of Iwa, even though he might be one of Iwa's smartest shinobi. His intellect is displayed from time to time on the battlefield. He mostly uses his elemental ninjutsu as a method to stop his opponents. He relies on his Kekkei genkai, always using rubber in creative ways. He can pull off maneuvers that he didn't even practice on the spot. Jishin is a very fast learner. While it may not appear on him, but he learns very quickly. He rarely makes the same mistake twice and he improves himself each day. He can analyze his opponents subconsciously and come up with a counter for their abilities. This made him a fearsome foe as he doesn't only possess the muscles, but the brains to back it up. Additionally, Jishin has a very keen photographic memory. He's able to remember events that happened years ago very clearly and he never forgets a face. He's able to memorize hand seals of any jutsu by seeing it only once. Ergo, he's labeled as one of Iwagakure's best Genin. A pure genius. Speed Jishin is one of the fastest shinobi in Iwagakure. He's simply a master when it comes to speed and fast maneuvering. He can easily outpace any opponent, which opens them up making it easy for him to strike. Since his childhood, Jishin was very light on his feet. He was able to move at a very high speed relatively. He went through severe physical training in order to improve his body. His leg muscles are the strongest in his entire body. they possess great strength that allows him to move at a very high speed. This was further enhanced by adding weights to his legs while training and even outside his duties as a shinobi. This developed his leg muscles greatly and gave them a nice firm shape. It also provided them with the strength in order to carry Jishin and move at an astounding speed. In the academy, he was simply the fastest student as he was able to outpace the entire academy. Over the years, he developed his legs even more. He was able to move at a speed that's comparable to that of a Chūnin or even a Jōnin. He then further enhanced his abilities by using Body Flicker Technique. He simply circulates chakra within his feet, which gives his muscles temporary augmentation, giving him the ability to move at an even higher speed. His chakra potency made body flicker a walk in the park. He was able to heighten his speed to a frightening degree while using minimal amounts of chakra. Ninjutsu Elemental Ninjutsu Elemental Ninjutsu is considered Jishin's specialty. He uses dual elements, which is astounding for a Genin. He relies heavily on elemental ninjutsu during his battles and he managed to use Fire Release and Earth Release flawlessly together. Jishin discovered his affinity at the age of ten. He was merely an academy student. By the guidance of his sensei and his family, he used chakra litmus paper to discover his elemental affinity. It was fire, which came as a surprise to everyone as he was expected to have an earth affinity. As a child, he managed to use several fire release techniques. One of his most common fire release techniques is the Great Fireball technique. It was his first fire release technique. He managed to learn it in a relatively short period of time due to his strong affinity to fire. He managed to master the technique in a few weeks and was able to execute it perfectly during the heat of the battle. Another fire technique that Jishin mastered is the Fire Release Stream, which is rather simple in execution. He simply moulds his chakra and expels it in the form of fire from his mouth, which can be easily done. He managed to improve the technique and expel a large quantity of fire, he was aided by his immense chakra and extreme fire affinity. He was able to master techniques such as Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique and Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique. He is undoubtably very skilled at fire release. His fire release prowess is pushed even further due to his immense chakra. His fire attacks grew more intense by the day. This gives him the advantage when it comes to elemental ninjutsu. Many predicted that he would become a great fire release master in the future. After a year, he discovered that he's able to use earth release techniques. This was astonishing for a child of his age as shinobi often develop affinities for multiple natures after becoming Chūnin or Jōnin. Jishin is considered a very skilled earth release user. He managed to utilize earth and fire together to create a flawless combination. Most of his earth release techniques are used for defensive purposes rather than offensive ones. Jishin realized that earth should serve as his shield while fire should serve as his sword. Due to his immense and potent chakra, his earth techniques are very refined and firm. They serve as perfect defenses against his foes. Lava Release Kekkei Genkai Jishin is one of the selected few who are able to use a bloodline limit. He was granted Lava Release, the Kekkei Genkai famous in Iwagakure. He was able to use his Kekkei Genkai after he became a Genin with a year. Little detail is provided about the method of the awakening of his Kekkei Genkai. However, it's known that he awakened it on a mission during one of his rampages. By perfectly synchronizing the moulding of both the fire and earth elements, he's able to create Lava and other elements related to it such as rubber. After discovering his Kekkei Genkai, he sought out his for help in Lava Release training. He was notably skilled in Lava Release. However, he still needs to concentrate in order to utilize it correctly. He didn't master his bloodline limit yet. However, he did manage to learn few lava techniques, including rubber techniques. While he didn't master his Kekkei Genkai, Jishin is very skilled at using Lava Release. He prefers the Volcanic Eruption Technique. However, he finds it hard to control his Lava. Whenever he uses it, there's a risk that his teammates would be caught in one of his techniques as he can't fully control his kekkei genkai. He has a degree of control over the temperature of the Lava. He can heat it to a great degree and cool it down. However, the cooling down of the Lava seems to take some time. That's why Jishin was forbidden to use his Kekkei Genkai in close proximity of his teammates. He has a gift in using rubber techniques. He's skilled in using the Rubber Ball Technique as he showed his ability to use it on himself in order to protect himself from incoming attacks. Kurotsuchi noted that Jishin has the potential to become the greatest master of Lava Release. Taijutsu While possessing an excellent physique for a Genin, Jishin didn't adopt Taijutsu as his specialty. However, he showed a degree of skill in it. He learned a few martial arts during his days at the academy as a means to protect himself in hand-to-hand combat. He learned many styles and martial arts. However, he rarely uses them at all. As he would say "I like to freestyle it". Jishin's Taijutsu is consisted of violent punches and kicks that target every single part in the body of his opponent. While it may be smarter to target weak points in the body such as the eyes and the neck, Jishin mostly charges at the entire body using fast punches directed at even the strong muscles in the body. This is due to his lack of experience in Taijutsu and his lack of commitment to it as well. His punches and kicks seem to feed on his rage for strength, they are merely wild strikes. While not possessing a certain style, Jishin's "freestyle" served him well on the battlefield as he was able to take down many opponents with his brute force, using devastating punches and kicks. Eventually, he began to augment his Taijutsu using his fire release. By flowing chakra in his hands, legs and feet, he's able to cover them in fire. This augments his strikes greatly, giving his opponents horrible burns. This made him very hard to block as the only way to avoid being damaged by his attacks is to evade them completely. This proved to be a hard task as Jishin is simply very fast. He can overwhelm most opponents with his swiftness. Stats ----